Kishin Hunter Chronicles (Under Heavy Revising)
by Sda209
Summary: 802 years after a great demon-human war, new students have been attending DWMA ever since the defeat of the first Kishin, Asura. However, when the original seven Weapons were founded, a plot was unraveled to take down DWMA, and change the world. Now, the students, old and new, must unite against their differences to defeat this new threat from changing everything: even time itself.
1. OC Submissions

**Author's Note:**

**I am accepting OCs for this fan fiction. This fan fiction was written under the approval of the administrator of Soul Eater Rp!ACTIVE, who wanted someone to write a story about the forum's RP. If you are searching for the story, then please skip this chapter.**

** However, I have a set of guidelines:**

_**1. Send me the OC in the PMs only; reviewing is only intended for giving constructive criticism (if you're reading any of my fan fictions, that is).**_

_**2. Absolutely no Mary Sue/Gary Stu anything in your OC.**_

_**3. Please keep your characters well-balanced to the best of your abilities.**_

_**4. Follow the format I have given.**_

_**5. Three OCs only per author, no exceptions**__**.**_

_**6. One meister must have only one weapon partner, unless there is a very definite reason for having two weapon partners.**_

_**7. Send OCs only in when I say you are allowed to do so**__**.**__** I am not planning to crunch time when I began typing the chapters and I get a submit that sounds well enough for the chapter, and I certainly will not do it for good.**_

**That is all; here are the five formats you may use:**

* * *

**OC MEISTER APPLICATION:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Ethnic Background:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Technician Type:**

**Profession (If Applicable):**

**Meister Skills and/or Abilities:**

**Supernatural Skills and/or Abilities (If Applicable):**

**Natural Skills and/or Abilities:**

**History:**

**Relationships:**

**Others:**

* * *

**OC WEAPON APPLICATION:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Ethnic Background:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Profession (If Applicable):**

**Weapon Type:**

**Weapon Appearance:**

**Weapon Skills and/or Abilities:**

**Supernatural Skills and/or Abilities (If Applicable):**

**Natural Skills and/or Abilities:**

**History:**

**Relationships:**

**Others:**

* * *

**OC WITCH ARCHIVES:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Ethnic Background:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Type of Magic:**

**Animal Form (If Applicable):**

**Magic Skills and/or Abilities:**

**Supernatural Skills and/or Abilities:**

**Natural Skills and/or Abilities:**

**History:**

**Relationships:**

**Others:**

* * *

**OC HUMAN RECORDS:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Ethnic Background:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Profession:**

**Supernatural Skills and/or Abilities (If Applicable):**

**Natural Skills and/or Abilities:**

**History:**

**Relationships:**

**Others:**

* * *

**OC MEISTER-WEAPON APPLICATION:**

**Meister:**

**Played by:**

**Weapon:**

**Played by:**

* * *

**That is all, and as always,**

**Farewell...**

**-Sda209.**


	2. Interlude

_For Naomi Star,_

_A fellow RPer, and a friend..._

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_-Maka Albarn, Two-Star Meister and scythe technician._

* * *

Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into the very depths of fear and madness - the demons known as "Kishin", and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

Two years has passed since the defeat of the first Kishin, Asura, felled by the scythe technician and Two-Star Meister Maka Albarn, who had slain him with a simple punch of bravery to the face. After his second death, the world began the process of rebuilding from the war between DWMA and the covert organization, Arachnophobia, headed by the spider witch, Arachne Gorgon.

As a result of the victory, Lord Death, after some careful thinking, has arrived with the conclusion that if a threat with the magnitude of a Kishin being born happens, and DWMA isn't even designed to deal with such a threat, DWMA will be hopeless to stop it. So, he decided to call for a World Council meeting, in the heart of Death City itself, to discuss the proposal of the possible inception of a global network, one that all nations and organizations could join and work together as one for the greater good of the world. The world leaders approved the proposal, and so the worldwide network organization, the "Shibusen Network" - more commonly known as "Shibusen" - was born to deal with all threats, be it of a human cause, a natural disturbance, supernatural happenings, or from beyond the stars.

Centuries ago, a great war between demons and humans ravaged throughout the mortal world. A wizard, believing that all hope for the survival of Humanity was lost, summoned seven spirits of people, from the golden times of the ancients to the dark ages of the medieval era, and fused them with seven witch souls and seven weapons to create the legendary "Seven Great Weapons", the first true Weapons of the world. The wizard sought to hide these Weapons throughout secret vaults throughout the world, in hopes of that one day, someone will retrieve all of the Weapons and use them to defeat the demons, and their all-mighty Demon Lord Fodeth. However, the spider Arachne, a former servant of Demon Lord Fodeth, stole the wizard's plans soon after the creation of these Weapons and hoped to use the wizard's plan to create an army of Weapons to level the playing field in the Demon Lord's favor in the great war. Fortunately, Lord Death and his Eight Powerful Warriors were after Arachne at the time, forcing her to retreat into hiding.

Before DWMA's founding, and during the war, Lord Death lead his personal guard, the well-known "Eight Powerful Warriors" - now known as the "Great Old Ones" - to combat Evil Humans and witches and to prevent the birth of the Kishin. They stayed out of the war and rather focused on keeping world safe from other threats. Fodeth, however, planned to manipulate Asura, the first son of Death, to create the world's first Kishin in hopes of turning the tide of the war in his favor. He did this by striking fear into him, and over time, the Demon King became successful, and so the first Kishin was born.

This forced the "Eight Powerful Warriors" to fight against Fodeth's army and Kishin Asura. Death attempted to find a means to destroy Fodeth's great army of demons and beasts when the schematics for magic "Weapons" that were stolen by the witch Arachne were discovered. These Weapons allowed those with compatible Meister souls to effectively fight the monsters. This revolutionary breakthrough allowed the human forces to effectively combat the beasts, and eventually the defeat of King Fodeth and Kishin Asura.

At the end of the war, Fodeth's forces were destroyed through the final decisive struggle at an isolated floating island, Nosferatu Plateau. The island was inhabited by the "Manakete"; a peaceful and isolated race of humans with dragon-like powers. It was when that during the battle that four out of the seven deadly sins – "Wrath", "Pride", "Greed", and "Envy" – arose mysteriously in the Weapons' hearts and came out of them in a physical manifestation, each representing closely to the sin they are.

They were beaten in spite of great shock amongst the opposing armies, but the sin "Wrath" managed to seemingly wipe out all of the Manakete before his supposed downfall. Meanwhile, at the desert of Nevada, Death personally fought Asura and defeated him, sealing him away into the Sealed Shrine, where Death rooted his soul into and founded Death City, and eventually DWMA.

Eight-hundred years after the hidden great war, and after two years the ordeal of Kishin Asura, new students have been registering for DWMA, ever since. A particular group of them, however, with pasts of tragedy and\/or happiness, will play a key role in the events that would follow. Several normal humans and their friends/allies, recovering from their recent ordeals, will too be joining the aforementioned events.

Their efforts will affect the fate of everything, even time, itself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**There is two things that I need to address before we move on into the story:**

**-There _will _be appearances of characters, story, lore, and even plot from various anime and games. The reason for this is that in the RP, some anime and game characters were used, and they do serve quite a bit of importance to the plot.**

**-Kishin Hunter Chronicles will be combine elements from both the manga and anime. Mostly anime, though.**

**That is all I have to say, I hope you've enjoyed the interlude, and as always,**

**Farewell...**

**-Sda209.**


	3. Prologue: I of III

**A/N: Hello everyone, old and new, my name is Sda209, as you may have known already. I am going to follow a format of my own creation; this will be designed for my beta reader, Cyline the Cherry Blossom, which I thank her for spending her time to beta my fan fiction, and I.**

**It is as follows:**

**1. Write the draft of the chapter.**

**2. Send it to Cyline.**

**3. Upload it afterwards.**

**4. Upload the betaed version once Cyline is done betaing the specific chapter.**

**That's the format that I will be following. Unfortunately... I haven't discuss this particular format with her at the time of this note. On the other hand, I will put an edited A/N that will say whether this chapter has been betaed or not. At the time of this note, part I of the prologue is not betaed.**

**One last thing; I have decided that I will use the concept of opening and ending themes for Kishin Hunter Chronicles. The first opening and first two endings of Part I of Kishin Hunter Chronicles are:**

**EDIT: Changed the openings and endings, as I will be going by a thirteen-chapter season format for the parts. Also, I have changed Danzou and Catherine's ages from sixteen years to nineteen years. Nathan is eighteen.**

**EDIT 2: Changed Opening 2 to the opening from Soul Eater: Monotone Princess.**

_-Opening 1: Hero's Comeback, by Nobodyknows._

_-Opening 2: Soul's Crossing, by T.M. Revolution._

_-Opening 3: Sign, by FLOW._

_-Ending 1: I Wanna Be, by Stance Punks._

_-Ending 2: Uso, by Sid._

_-Ending 3: Bakusou Yume Uta, by Diggy Mo'._

**That is all I have to say for now, and please, go ahead and read!**

**-Sda209.**

* * *

PROLOGUE: I OF III

* * *

The cackling sun's waning orange sunlight shined over the venue building of Death City Restaurant. Even in this hour, denizens still bustled in and out like ants scampering around their ant hill. Much of Death City is still teeming with life: students attending Death City High School have already left the campus, though some remained inside for extracurricular activities. Meanwhile, Death Weapon Meister Academy's school grounds - the academy was also known as Demon Weapon Meister Academy or Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School - were filled with the booming sounds of clashing metal and animal war shrills. It was overseen by a teacher, smoking a pack of cigarettes as he watched the match, the sparks of light from the clashing Weapons glinting off of his eyeglasses.

One-Star Meister Fujiya Danzou treaded down the sun-baked, crowd-packed cobblestone street, his arms crossed. He had refused the opportunity to observe the sparring match held by one of the most dangerous and vulgar One-Meisters - Kameron Woods, who may be the most vulgar Meister in all of DWMA - against another One-Star Meister - Han Shen, who is known to be an idealist observer. Danzou, the two, and their Weapon partners were enrolled in the Especially Advantaged Talented courses, commonly referred as "EAT", because they show great potential physical fitness in combat. Around ninety percent of DWMA's student population, however, is enrolled in the Normally Overcome Targeted courses, and they are considered to be the more "normal" students of the academy, for that only ten percent of the student body is actually the real combatants and are trying to only control their powers.

His Weapon partner, earlier before the match began, agreed to him that they would meet at Death City Restaurant to have an early dinner, as Danzou needed to fetch a few items from their rented apartment, first. Returning from their apartment, on his person is a backpack, carrying a fully-equipped medical kit, a book bag containing some of his favorite books (and Catherine's mangas) and a trench coat - which he usually wears when outside and at school, anyway - that had his Colt Detective Special and at least three full clips of 38. Special cartridges stored away in a secret pocket. Luckily for him, his close-knitted cousin, Shirogane Naoto, had him earn a firearms license back at Japan, since that anyone with any arms of sort, which obviously does not include Weapons, must either present their license, or leave the restaurant.

Upon arriving at Death City Restaurant's entrance, Danzou entered through its wooden double-doors. Inside, much of the place was quite lively: hearty laughter and animated conversation supported the atmosphere of live football games at the bar in the far back, and the song, "Love Me Two Times", performed by The Doors, played rather loudly in the jukebox next to the bar's counter. Customers waiting to be served, either waiting in a line or sat at the two couches placed at the sides of the foyer area, were either families, young adults, or teenagers from Death City High School. Being a DWMA student, Danzou easily went past the line and presented his Shibusen I.D. badge and his firearms license to the staff member, who was attending the podium. The waiter checked its confidentiality on the podium's computer before giving a nod of approval at him. Another waiter went up to Danzou, giving a statement that a sixteen-year old girl was waiting for him.

"Her name is Catherine Jackson," the waiter began, perusing the clipboard roster that was grasped in his hands, "and she is sitting at the far back, near the bar and stage."

He motioned for Danzou to follow him. As the One-Star Meister trailed him, some customers, especially the fourteen-eighteen year old boys and the young male adults, began to give questionable gazes at Danzou. Because of his somewhat short and small stature, along with his long hair, the One-Star Meister has been often mistaken for a young-looking, seventeen-year old Japanese teenaged girl, quite frequently. Even much of his school does not actually know that he is a nineteen-year old male, and all of this torments Danzou to no end whatsoever. Ignoring the looks he was receiving from the surrounding customers, he and the waiter reached Catherine's booth. She is currently reading a D. Gray Man manga, and was sipping a glass cup of Sprite when she spotted Danzou from the corners of her blue-green eyes.

Immediately, the nineteen-year old SAS trainee set down her Sprite and turned her head at him. "Danzou!" cried Catherine, giving him a warm smile. "You're looking as cute as ever."

"_T-Thank you..._" the One-Star Meister replied back in Japanese with an obvious stutter, his cheeks flush from the compliment. Danzou hasn't learned to speak English in his entire two years living in Death City. He had gotten an idea of the customs there, so he was prepared to follow them upon his arrival into the states, but he had forgotten that there are hardly any fluent Japanese speakers in Death City, or even much of the United States.

Aside from Headmaster Lord Death and the staff members in the academy, that is.

During his first year, Danzou could not even understand English at all, and, added to his language-deficiency, he often found himself in great trouble. Fortunately, a few days after the first day in DWMA, Lord Death had assigned him a translator, who was a Weapon, the Demon Wrist-blades, to help him with his language disability. This translator was Catherine, Danzou's Weapon partner. After a year, Danzou managed to learn English, but not how to speak it, with Catherine's help.

Danzou tried to change his reddened gaze from Catherine. "_I-I appreciate your compliment,_" it was a bit of a lie and a bit of a truth: Danzou only said it because he did not want to hurt Catherine's feelings, but he really did mean his appreciation and thanks. With all honesty, he didn't know if he was lying to himself, or was telling the truth.

Catherine flashed a teasing grin at the blushing Danzou. "You're welcome, _my little rabbit,_" she spoke the last three words in Japanese. Catherine was only like this when she is around Danzou; she used to be shy, nice, competitive, and quite fun-loving. Now, she is rude, brash, reckless, aggressive, and rough because of what happened in her past. Though, she is still competitive, Catherine is much more serious about it, never accepting defeat. Ironically, Catherine used to believe that defeat was a way to learn mistakes.

"_Anya-chan!_" the One-Star Meister's entire face was now burning with a full-blown, cherry-red face. This time, he really tried to look away from her. Danzou and Catherine had fallen in love with each other when they transitioned from being bickering partners to close-knitted friends. Catherine expresses this new relationship by being her old self. To Danzou, it seems to be evidence that they were really great friends. As for Danzou, the way he expresses their friendship seems to be that he isn't himself at all whenever Catherine teases him. He cannot think clearly, nor could he comprehend her compliments; Danzou simply thanks her for it.

Catherine's grin only exploded into a hearty chortle. Oh how she loved to tease Danzou; she thought he was very adorable when he is blushing like that. She would never like to admit in front of him or his other friends, though. "Oh Danzou, you're so easy to tease!"

Danzou growled a low whisper of irritation at his Weapon partner before proceeding to sit across from her. In front of him was a Sprite; he did not prefer to drink soft drinks, but he never actually despised them. In fact, Danzou used to like them as a child.

The waiter, pretending that he did not witness the partners' teasing, cleared his throat and introduced himself. "I'm Matt Theimer," he began, "and I will be your waiter for today. What do you want to order?" Producing a pencil and notepad from his back pocket, the waiter was ready to jot down Danzou and Catherine's orders.

However, Matt wanted to have a little fun. "We have a variety of dishes ready to be prepared for the romantic couples."

"We're not dating!" both Danzou and Catherine replied briskly. Their eyes darted anywhere but the waiter or themselves, quickly adding, "We're just good friends, that's all!"

"Alright," he chuckled to himself, "just make sure your girlfriend doesn't request the Lovers' Special next time, okay?"

Danzou, his face written with absolute shock, turned to Catherine, who was grinning sheepishly at him. "I figured that we had time to ourselves to strengthen the mind and body, as Professor Stein puts it." The One-Star Meister sighed - did Stein-sensei really wanted for him and Catherine to "strengthen the mind and body"?

Or is it because he wanted them to be lovers?

Regardless, Danzou shook his head and turned to Matt, acting as if the previous events had not happened. "_I would like to have udon noodles and teriyaki, please._" Catherine, at first, raised a curious eye at her Meister until realization immediately struck her that he would rather not be reminded of what recently occurred..

Turning to the waiter, she translated Danzou's order, adding, "I also want what he is having."

Matt gave a nod to the two partners before he left to deliver the order. Danzou turned away from Catherine to reach for his book bag and began searching for her mangas when he finally produced her mangas from his bag. He handed them to her, and she happily took them in her hand and spoke a "Thanks!" to him.

Danzou brought out one of his novels, Valkyria Chronicles, from his book bag and began to read where he left off - Chapter 2: Vasel Urban Warfare. He blocked out much of the unnecessary background noise around him and immersed himself into the story.

* * *

Nathan Katleth strode into the restaurant. His nose and cat-like ears twitched slightly at the delicious scent of food from various world controls entering his nostrils. Around the time of his entry, The Doors' song ended and what had taken its place were the lyrics of thirty-two-year old popular British singer Bridgette "Rosie" Stark on the stage at the far back of Death City Restaurant. Her swing band, Fame and Fortune, played along with a catchy beat that accentuated well with Rosie's vocals. The music echoed throughout the restaurant, pleasant and soothing to the ear. Secretly, Nathan is actually a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power, like Blair, and he knew Blair very well. In fact, she is like a sort of motherly figure to him in many ways. Currently, at this time, Blair is on a month-long vacation from her work, hanging around Soul and Maka's apartment. Nathan smiled warmly at the thought; he wondered how she was doing in their rented house.

He joined the line and began waiting. Surprisingly, there were only two people in front of him. They were teenagers, most likely around sixteen-eighteen years of age. Both of them were female, though Nathan couldn't tell if they from DWMA or DCHS, because both of their uniform policies included casual clothing. The only way he could tell which school they are from is by either observing them presenting a Shibusen I.D. badge, or generally breaking certain rules without the threat of consequences. When the two teenagers departed from the line, trailed by another waiter, Nathan went up to the podium, manned by a waitress.

She greeted him. "Welcome to Death City Restaurant!"

"Table for one, please," Nathan began, adding, "Nathan Krory." He could not say his last name to her: his family, the Katleth family, is known to be a very famous business tycoon that manufactures masterfully-crafted musical instruments. Nathan was next in line to inherit his family's craft, but he held no interest in the business, so he decided to run away from home in his early teenager years. Today, the seventeen-year old heir simply travels around the countryside of United States, never staying at one place for very long.

"Nathan Krory?" the waitress asked as she inputted the provided information into the podium's computer. "Hm... There. I'll get someone to follow you to your booth, okay?"

Nathan gave a nod at the waitress as he began to stride further into the restaurant. He heard the footsteps of a waiter trailing behind him through the attention-getting musical notes of the swing band that filled Death City Restaurant's air. His eyes tried searching for a suitable spot that was near the stage, because Nathan wanted to see Fame and Fortune from a booth that was nearby the stage. It was when that he was about to give up that he finally spotted a booth that was in a good position; in fact, it had a direct line of sight to the stage. Grinning in victory, Nathan strode to the booth and sat at the back so he could see the swing band performing.

The waiter who was following him from before appeared from the corner of his eye. Turning his head to him, the waiter began to introduce himself. "My name Ben Wulfstan and I will be your waiter for today."

His manner of tone seems to be quite formal, thought Nathan. Ben took out his notepad from his front pocket and a pencil from his ear. "What beverage would you like to order?"

"Medium-sized Pepsi, please!" he answered jovially. The waiter nodded as he wrote down the drink.

"Your beverage will come in shortly." he said to the heir before leaving to deliver the order. Nathan stretched his arms and legs, letting out a satisfied growl, and propped his feet upon the table. He put his arms behind his neck and began watching Rosie and her swing band play one of their most popular songs in Britain. The staccato notes always began in a short crescendo on the first verses, and then it goes from the quiet piano to full-blast fortissimo for much of the verses, sometimes going into a short decrescendo before quickly returning in a crescendo.

"Ah, swing..." said Nathan as he closed his eyes to immerse himself fully. "Oh how marvelous your percussion, brass, and woodwinds sound."

It was when that he was just completely engulfed in the music that he heard his Pepsi being placed next to his feet. Groanin,, Nathan opened his eyes to see Ben, adjusting his eyeglasses.

"What is your dinner for today?" was all he said, as if he did not take note in Nathan's rather improper table manners.

"Tuna sandwich with fries." answered the heir.

"Is that all?"

"Yep!" said Nathan.

The eighteen-year old waiter nodded once more at Nathan before going off again to deliver his food order. Nathan sighed and attempted to immerse himself into the swing music. Unfortunately, that sudden interruption was too great, and Nathan couldn't even listen to the musical beat without focusing on something else. He decided to give up and began to look around his restaurant surroundings. For one, many customers seem to mind their own business, in spite of his rather feline-like appearance (not that Nathan was bothered by his looks), which was quite boring, in fact. He wished that something interesting would happen, otherwise, he might as well take a nice and long nap. Nathan continued to look around until his eyes laid upon two young adults reading their books across from his booth. On his left was a female Japanese adult, and on his right was a female British veteran, from the looks of her veteran's uniform.

Maybe those adults will be worth some entertainment.

The heir slipped from his relaxed sitting position and went up to the two adults. In his eyes, they were probably eighteen-twenty-years old women who were both reading books. The Japanese one on his left was reading some sort of Japanese novel Nathan could not read, and the British one on his right was enjoying what looks like to be a D. Gray-Man manga.

Believing that he can some fun from this, Nathan cleared his throat, catching their attention from their books. "What'cha reading, there?" he asked, as if the two were his friends.

The British adult on his right glared a suspicious eye at him, but Nathan paid no heed. The Japanese adult on his left just gazed at him before returning to the book on whatever she was reading. It seemed to be some sort of novel with a manga cover featuring what looks like two soldiers, a German WWII tank behind them, and that was pretty much it, aside from the Japanese characters that Nathan was incapable of reading.

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment, eh?" said the heir. "Well, maybe I could convince you two girls to talk to me."

"Go away," he was immediately received with irritation from the British girl. "You're annoying us, and what do you mean by "convincing" us to talk to you?"

Nathan only responded with a slight chuckle. "Oh, well it's a bit of a tricky one. Let's say that I have two water bottles. I drink one of them, and I saved the rest. How much water did I drink?"

He waited for the girl to answer. Her finger was placed on her chin in a thinking pose of some degree. Nathan waited for what seemed to be like five minutes when the swing band behind him finished off their famous song with a final verse with a staccato quarter note tied into a staccato dotted-half note. As soon as it finished, the stage and bar, along with the booths near the stage, erupted into a chorus of clapping and cheering. Rosie and her band bowed in respect as she bathed in the praise she was receiving.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rosie cried to the crowd. "We'll be on break for about half an hour before returning to play our last album for this weekend, which is "A Soldier's Tragedy"! Stay tuned and have a great day at Death City Restaurant!"

She and the band temporarily left the stage to take a break for half an hour. Nathan inwardly moaned at this; he didn't want to wait that long, he might have to leave this awesome restaurant, and Nathan was not in the mood, nor willing to do so.

He heard the British girl breathing out a sigh of frustration. "Are you serious?" she began, glaring angrily at Nathan. "What kind of riddle is this?"

Nathan answered with only chuckle, this time much more alive and hearty. "Oh come on, weren't you listening to my riddle?"

"No..." she answered back. "I just want to read my mangas, dammit! So leave us alone!"

The heir threw his head back as he laughed with amusement. "Finally, something to do that is not boring!"

The Japanese adult on his left feigned coughing, catching both of their attentions. "_Simple,_" she began in Japanese, "_you have never stated how much water you have consumed._"

"Uh... I don't speak Japanese," replied Nathan, giving a confounded look at her.

"He said 'Simple'," the British adult on his right began, ",'you have never stated how much water you have consumed,'."

"Ah hah!" cried Nathan, pointing at the adult like he was the host of a game show. "We got ourselves a winner here!"

The Japanese adult sighed before returning to her book. Nathan feigned a pout at her. "Aw... Won't you at least answer my question: what'cha reading, there?"

"_Valkyria Chronicles,_" answered the adult, the British adult translating for her.

"'Valkyria Chronicles'?" Nathan asked with interest. "I read that book in an English translation! Did ya' have to fight through a bunch of Imperial soldiers to get it, or did someone from the Gallian Militia gave that book to you?"

* * *

Danzou and Catherine both moaned inwardly; some guy with a cat-like appearance waltzed up to them and decided to annoy the hell out of them with his "smooth" talk. To be honest, Danzou believed he was just simply trying to rid of his boredom, though he couldn't say the same for Catherine, who did not seem to see his point. This seventeen-year old began listing as many possible routes of how Danzou acquired his novel, which actually impressed him and Catherine.

Nevertheless, the One-Star Meister calmly interrupted him. "_I am afraid that none of them are the correct answers,_" he began. "_The correct answer is that a friend of mine presented this novel to me as a gift for my birthday, last year._"

When Catherine translated Danzou's answer to Nathan, he nodded back. "That's cool. Care to tell me your names?"

The Weapon glanced worriedly at her Meister. Danzou was considering whether this man was trustworthy enough to inform him of their names; though he irritated them with his "smooth talk", this one didn't seem, to purposely show and malicious intent. However, he was about to tell him an absolute "No," when their waiter arrived with their order.

"Here you go, you two!" said Matt as he placed the steaming ceramic bowls in front of the two young adults. "Enjoy your dinner; I'll come back in a bit to see how things are going."

When the waiter left - he surprisingly did not paid any attention to the eighteen-year old in front of them - Danzou turned to Catherine and replied a "No," to her. She acknowledged him and turned her head to face Nathan.

"He said 'No'," answered the Weapon with a cold tone. "Now, go away."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" the heir suddenly said, waving his hands in defense. "Did you just say "He"?"

The partners nearly gawked at him with horror. "Uh... Yeah...?" answered an anxious Catherine.

"So, this Japanese girl is a Japanese guy?" Nathan asked once more, raising a rather shocked eyebrow. "Holy crap, you're quite convincing!"

The One-Star Meister shook his head, heaving a deep breath of irritancy._ I wish you would return to your booth,_ he thought.

Then suddenly, Nathan went back to his booth; it seems that his waitress arrived with his tuna sandwich and fries. "Gotta go now, nice meeting you two!" he slipped a quick good bye beforehand, adding, "Name's Nathan!"

Catherine exhaled a sigh of relief, while Danzou remained stoic. This seventeen-year old may be quite irritating at times, but he seemed to be a good man, inside his protective shell of riddles, idiocy, jokes, and fun. The thought did not go away immediately like many: however, instead of trying to get rid of it, Danzou chose to let the thought sit there and float around his mind. He decided it was best to contemplate on the manner as he began eating his udon and teriyaki.

It was when that the two partners began to eat their early dinners that Nathan suddenly started hollering loudly. "Hey, you there!" he cried virtually across the restaurant. "What do you think you're doing with that _thing_?"

Immediately they stopped eating and gazed at who Nathan was yelling at; it was a fifteen-year old janitor holding a mop. "I work here..." he answered quietly, trying to mind his own business.

"So?" the heir loudly replied. Angrily, he stomped around the booth and went up to him, forcibly snatching the mop away from his hands. "If you wanna clean like a boss, you gotta use..." Pausing for dramatic effect, Nathan, producing something from his back pocket, whipped out a rag straight into the air, wholly inspired by anime at the moment, "Rags!"

Customers and Death City Restaurant staff members began to stare at the scene unfolding before them. Catherine gave a worried look at Danzou. "I don't like where this is going," she began. "Do you think we should stop it?"

"_If this event spirals out of control,_" the One-Star Meister began to answer, "then it is most likely that we'll have to stop it." Firmly with confidence, the Weapon nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the janitor for a minute was silent, thinking deeply on how to deal with the situation. Then out of the blue, he swiped back his mop from Nathan's hands. "I'm only working here to keep my sister alive," the janitor spoke, though he was surprised that Nathan didn't retort back. He used this opportunity to explain.

"Everyone has their own way of doing things; while it may not be the most effective, you can't just force them to do something using a different way that they don't want. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to be cleaning my own way."

_Sister..._ The thought suddenly crossed Nathan's mind; he had not seen his sister for four years now. Nathan had two siblings, a fifteen-year old brother and a fourteen-year old sister, whose names were Felipe Katleth and Ashley "Marian" Katleth. When he was coming back to his mansion home a year after his disappearance to see if one of his siblings took over their family's business, his brother was kidnapped by a group of Evil Humans soon after he witnessed the murder of their parents. Afterwards, he had no idea what happened to his sister. Sadly, he assumed that both of them were horrifically murdered by the Evil Humans, and now, the heir simply floats around the country, trying to forget his past.

Nathan stayed quiet for what feels like hours; the sixties' music flowing from the jukebox, the laughter and football games, all of that seemed to have stopped.

It felt like time had stopped entirely.

_Sister... Marian..._ He had almost forgotten what it was like to have a younger sister and brother, and being the eldest of the two, a sudden guilt ruptured through his heart like lightning. It was his own fault for not being there for his siblings. It was his own fault for not protecting them.

It was his own fault that his parents were killed.

"Hey, are you okay?" the janitor asked curiously, suddenly snapping Nathan out of his thoughts. "You were spacing out and frowning, like you were having a bad memory."

"Uh, don't mind about that!" the heir briskly spoke, before abruptly speaking into a double-quick sentence. "Hey, sorry about forcing you to use a rag, you can use a mop whenever you like! Oh look at the time, I gotta eat my dinner; later's!"

Trotting back to his booth, Nathan sat back down. Danzou and Catherine's minds were now full of questions; why did Nathan halted his onslaught? Despite their lack of knowledge about him, he didn't seem to react very well when the fifteen-year old staff member mentioned something about keeping his sister alive. The janitor, blinking twice in order to process what just happened, simply huffed and returned to mopping the floors.

Nathan sipped his Pepsi as he ate his tuna sandwich in relative peace. He tried to brush away his thoughts of his siblings, but they seem to come back in strength, as if they needed to remind him. His tuna sandwich, neither his drink, didn't seem so appetizing anymore. Laying his head on the booth's side wall, Nathan decided to sleep it off.

But he too couldn't fall into a quiet slumber.

Uttering curses in irritation, the heir moodily crossed his arms and pretended that all was fine and dandy. He stayed like that for what felt like hours once more until someone spoke to him from his right. "Hey, are you alright?"

Snapping his head to the person who spoke, Catherine and Danzou were facing him directly in the eyes. "You don't seem to be very happy."

"No shit, Sherlock," Nathan answered back bitterly. "Why are you talking to me now if you wanted me to go away? I don't wanna talk to you."

"_Anya-chan,_" Danzou said to Catherine, "_I will deal with this._" She nodded at him as the One-Star Meister turned his head back to Nathan.

"_Nathan_," he began, though he struggled pronouncing his name, "_I don't know what happened in your past, and I would rather not invade your personal life, but please, tell us what had occurred. We can try to assist in the healing process, if you just allowed us._"

After Catherine translated for Danzou, Nathan was hit with a choice: either he accepts Danzou's offer, or he denies it and continues his current way of life. This time, he was considering _all_ of the possibilities that he could think of that could happen should he choose either choice. _Should I tell them, and end this suffering? Or do I brush it off and act like it was nothing and continue to hurt inside? _

The heir weighed the pros and cons; after careful thinking, Nathan finally reached a decision. "I'll talk," he began, "but on one condition. Let me crash in your place for a while, and I'll do it." Danzou and Catherine's faces were now written with shock. "You're going to tell us your terrible past if we allowed you to live with us-?!"

"_Anya-chan!_" Danzou shouted at her, interrupting and silencing her. "_We will allow Nathan to live with us, if it will help him in recovering._"

She growled; Catherine really wanted to help, honestly! But she was conflicted on whether they would let him live with them or not; what if he's lazy? What if he constantly makes messes? What if he expects her and Danzou to act as his slaves? Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement, though it took much of her willpower to force herself to agree.

"Sweet!" cried Nathan, grinning. "Thanks! Can I sit with you, guys?" The two partners glanced questioningly at each other. Catherine had a look of curiosity, while Danzou shrugged his shoulders, unsure of Nathan's request. Sighing, the Weapon turned to Nathan. "You can sit with us..."

"That's even better!" he smiled. "Now, ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

"_That should cover the expenses,_" Danzou spoke to the waiter. "_Keep the change._" Once Catherine had translated for Danzou, Matt took the check for them and Nathan and placed it in his back pocket. He began cleaning up whatever Danzou and Catherine hadn't already cleaned up as they and the Nathan left their booths. Nathan was grinning happily all the way as he strode with the partners, his hands behind his neck. Oh, how he was going to enjoy his new home. Heck, maybe he will get over the deaths of his family!

Upon exiting outside, Catherine turned to Nathan. "Our apartment isn't that far off," she began. "We just walk down this street for a bit and take a left when we reach the intersection."

Nathan nodded. "Got it!"

"Also, we're enrolled in DWMA, if you hadn't known already." Catherine added, earning another nod from the heir. "That's cool! Can I join in one of your missions?"

As they begin their trek to home, a shadow leaped across the rooftop, trailing them. He was grinning evilly as he landed in a dark alley, his eyes glowing pure red.

"That man," he began in a whisper to a radio piece in his ear, gazing specifically at Danzou, "is cursed with envy... I'm going to enjoy this."

"Just make sure he and his Weapon partner doesn't interfere with our plans," a seductive, female voice spoke from the other end of the radio. "I have something else in mind for them, however, so please don't kill them on accident."

"Will do, Lust."

* * *

**A/N: This is just the first part of the entire prologue. I will introduce the three main OC Meister-Weapon teams first, then introduce the rest of the OC Meister-Weapon teams and characters later in the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy the little references and character appearances I made; see if you can find and guess all of them. Also, I hope you had a wonderful read, and as always,**

**Farewell!**

**-Sda209.**


	4. Prologue: II of III

**A/N: Hello everyone, Sda209 back again. How do you like the new cover art I have procured from Microsoft PowerPoint 2010? It's only temporary, until someone is kind enough to provide me a good cover art for Kishin Hunter Chronicles.**

**Some of you have provided really good reviews, especially this anonymous reviewer that I would like to thank him or her for. I will try to follow your advice, and I appreciate your advice, despite the fact I did not asked of it. To address some things with you, my beginnings were essentially built around critique, so I would be happy for the criticism that you may provide. I not easily offended by many things, so I'd say you are on safe ground.**

**Also, I am a native English speaker, but because of a past childhood incident - which is speech delay - that played a major role for much of my early childhood, and due to the fact I am not American, by blood, you could say my writing says that "English is not my first language" sort of thing.**

**Two more things, before I depart; I no longer have a beta reader.**

**I have also set up a poll in my profile as to whether you think I should keep my cover art. If you can, I recommend going there, as it will help me in deciding whether I should keep it or have someone else draw it. If you want the cover art removed, then please if you want, suggest a drawing by sending a PM to me. I will appreciate it; if enough votes say no or are neutral, then I will provide another poll with the suggested cover art hand-picked by me to be presented for the popular vote.**

**Thank you for reading this long A/N and please, go ahead and read this chapter; see if you can figure out the plot in your reviews!**

**-Sda209.**

* * *

Xavier Noyu intently observed Danzou, Catherine, and Nathan leaving the restaurant through its entrance. Strange, the Blue Lightning's own Weapon partner is hanging around with another One-Star Meister. It does raise several thought-provoking questions. For one, he wondered if the Blue Lighting had known of this affair. For another, there has to be a definite reason as to why Catherine Jackson - considered to be one of the tough girls of DWMA who "takes no shit" for granted - is hanging around with an eighteen-year old girl. Those two were complete opposites, and they were really different from each other.

_Oh well_, Xavier thought,_ not my problem. Maybe the "opposites attract" crap is true_. He returned to his full-time job of mopping the wooden floorboards of Death City Restaurant. It was when that he was about to begin mopping that an explosion of clapping and cheers blasted his ears. Turning his head to the source of the applause, Xavier spotted Rosie and her swing band, Fame and Fortune, returning to the stage. They seem to be preparing their instruments to perform their last album, A Soldier's Tragedy. Grunting in response, the fifteen-year old janitor returned to mopping – or at least, starting to mop.

"How's it going, everyone?" asked Rosie. "Fame and Fortune are back to play one last album; the one all of you have been waiting for!"

Another eruption of applause once more blasted Xavier's ears. He tried to focus on his job; he needed to work to earn the money for Mizia's medical upkeep, earn it for her life! Fame and Fortune began to perform their album, A Soldier's Tragedy. Fortunately, Xavier has been listening to this particular album for quite a while, now. Soon, for ten straight minutes, with determination to keep his younger stepsister alive fueling each of his sweeps, Xavier swabbed the floors in the beat of the first song. It was slow, much of its verses a piano, and only Rosie's singing voice stands out of the long, tied whole notes, combined with a separate one-two volley of tied half-notes. Each section tells a piece of a story, a story of war and battle, of destruction and chaos

It told of a story of a great tragedy in battle.

Upon finishing this segment of the restaurant, Xavier packed up his mop and the bucket full of a mixture of water and soap onto the janitor's cart and began pushing it to the bar at the far back. There was an accidental spill of a beer bottle by a careless patron. Though the glass bottle was spared an untimely crash, its contents were splattered all over the wooden floorboards like a flood of sparkling, golden water. When he arrived, he retrieved his mop from the cart and began to clean up the alcoholic mess that is beer.

Xavier heard more people entering the restaurant, but he was too busy with his job and thoughts of keeping Mizia alive to actually sneak a glance at them.

Justin and Ayaka Law's eyes searched the entire visible layout of Death City Restaurant for a suitable booth. Ayaka wanted to have a seat at a booth that was near the stage so she could perfectly hear Rosie and her swing band, Fame and Fortune, perform their final album, A Soldier's Tragedy, for the weekend. Justin, on the other hand, wanted to take a seat on a booth that was somewhere _far _from the bar full of "unruly and perverted" men, as he puts it to his younger sister. Before their arrival to the restaurant, the two siblings had a heated argument as to where they should sit. It was when that Justin was about to abruptly finish the dispute that Ayaka pointed out that by sitting near the stage and bar, he can oversee the entrance and nearly all of the restaurant. Begrudgingly, the young Death Scythe agreed to her compromise.

Now, Justin had an ill-tempered expression on his face as he tailed Ayaka, skipping happily, to the booth where Danzou and Catherine originally occupied. When the two siblings sat down, Justin facing the front and Ayaka facing the back of the restaurant, their waiter caught up with them.

"Hey," he began, flashing a charming, white grin at Ayaka, "my name is Salinas and I will be your waiter for today. Any drinks you want to order, especially for the girl?"

Though Justin noticed Salinas' flirt, he _really_ strained himself to not let his ever-growing wrath get the better of him. "I'll have a Coke," he said, his eye visibly twitching as he restrained himself from lunging at their waiter. "What about you, Ayaka?"

"I'll have the usual," she answered, turning to Salinas, "Iced coffee, please!" Ayaka snuck a quick, blazing glare at their waiter. However, the threatening glare flew by him unnoticed; Salinas was interested in this particular girl.

"Alright, a Coke and an iced coffee, right?" asked Salinas as he readied his black pen to make changes. Both Justin and Ayaka nodded. "Okay, I'll come back in a few minutes to get your drinks."

When Salinas left them – after giving Ayaka another charismatic flirt, much to the Laws' annoyance – to deliver the order, Justin breathed a sigh of exasperation; was this waiter a womanizing bastard, like Spirit? He would rather not dwell on the matter, especially after what happened last year, which involved the forlorn Death Scythe, and an Ayaka who was just beginning her freshman year in DWMA. It took place the cafeteria… and in front of all of the freshman and staff members. Immediately, the young Death Scythe stomped any and all thoughts of _that _day from his mind. He didn't want to remember any of it, he just wanted to forget all of it and lock _that _event away into the very depths of his thoughts. Justin was so furious when he witnessed it that Sid, Stein, Marie, and Azusa were forced to restrain him from (mutilating) murdering Spirit for attempting to make an advance on his younger sister.

"Justin," his sister abruptly spoke to him, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head, clearing away those terrible memories from his mind, for now. "Nothing, Ayaka," Justin answered, giving her a reassuring smile, "Let's just enjoy our time at Death City Restaurant, alright?"

Ayaka nodded enthusiastically. Last year, Justin had offered Lord Death if he could allow his sister's enrollment into DWMA. When Lord Death agreed, Ayaka was excited to become a Shibusen student. She was fourteen at the time, and she was a bit tall for her age, even today. Ayaka was very athletic, and often attended a few sports teams, such as lacrosse, volleyball, baseball, and swimming. Often, she follows a strict diet that only consists of healthier foods, such as dark-green vegetables and whole grains.

However, Ayaka has a coffee addiction and usually can't resist it, but Justin allows her to have coffee, regardless. Sometimes, her coffee addiction did lower her athletic fitness a little bit and often Justin prohibits the consumption of coffee when it happens. Right now, Ayaka's athletic fitness has been well for the past year since her enrollment into the EAT courses in DWMA. When she was young, she found out about her Weapon powers and she because of her athleticism she showed great combat potential, so their father, James Law, decided to register her for DWMA's EAT classes. He had Justin propose his decision for him to Lord Death at the time, and after Lord Death agreed, James had Ayaka preparing for the tough EAT courses.

Over the course of the year, Ayaka at first had some difficulty with her classes and missions because Lord Death couldn't find a Meister who is compatible with her. At the time, she wasn't able to collect any Evil Human souls until she eventually learned how to fight without the help of a Meister. This skill became an enormous advantage for Ayaka, as she while she can now begin to start her collection of Evil Human souls, if she had her Meister – assuming the younger sister of Justin Law will be paired up with one – beaten by a powerful opponent, Ayaka could at least have a fighting chance against the opponent and protect her Meister long enough to either escape certain death or prolong the fight until reinforcements, usually Stein, Spirit, and/or Sid, arrive to save them.

Fortunately, Justin assisted her in her missions to collect the Evil Human souls so that one day, when she is powerful, Ayaka could be finally assigned a Meister. To this day, Ayaka remains to be yet assigned to a compatible and suitable Meister, but she has grown to be powerful.

"So," Justin began, hoping to strike up a conversation, "how was school, today?"

Ayaka sighed, coming along was a hint of a small frustration. To Justin, it was obvious that something terrible or embarrassing occurred in the day's classes. "Black Star challenged the Blue Lightning to a rematch at lunch, again. When the two fought, I again noticed that Black Star's movements and attacks weren't as focused or well-placed as before. I'm a little worried about him."

Justin's growing tension, although it dropped down a little bit, tensed a little higher – it looks like that Black Star may be facing that same problem he had with Mifune, one of the EAT teachers at DWMA who had joined the academy to work as a teacher after the ordeal of Kishin Asura. Regardless of this information, he kept his guard up and told Ayaka to continue.

"Well… Kameron and Han had a sparring match today after school. It was intense! I mean, it looked like Kameron and Han gave the fight their best, like when Kameron was about to stab Han, he ducked and counterattacked with a slash to her abdomen!"

Starting to list the many things that happened during the intense sparring match, Justin was taking all of this information in. Sounds like the two are in a heated rivalry, he thought to himself. It was when that he was about to if anything else had happened after the match that Ayaka brought up a rather interesting point.

"During the last five minutes of the spar, I noticed something weird about Kameron. She seemed… distressed about something. I don't know what that was about, but that was the winning factor for Han. He took advantage of it and won against possibly the most ill-mannered and one of the most current and powerful Meisters in the academy, second to Black Star and the Blue Lightning."

"Distressed?" the young Death Scythe raised a curious eyebrow – distressed? Besides Black Star, Stein, and the Blue Lightning, Kameron was known to be a capable and powerful fighter, and her skills rival even the members of Spartoi and the Three-Star Meisters. Though Black Star was the only one who managed to beat her in an unexpected match, no one, not even the Blue Lightning himself, dared to even challenge her into a sparring match because of how tremendously formidable she is.

So why was she distressed?

"Yeah, distressed," replied Ayaka. "It's weird, because she is a very good fighter, like Black Star and the Blue Lightning; no one but Black Star didn't even dare to think of sparring with her."

Ayaka spotted Salinas heading to their booth, her and Justin's ordered drinks resting and balanced on top of a stainless-steel platter. When he arrived, he set down the drinks to their perspective owners. "Here you go, enjoy my darling!" spoke Salinas, whose smile was only directed at Ayaka. To be honest, Ayaka saw that Salinas was really a good person at heart; the only problem was that he was just like Spirit in some ways, besides the drinking (she hoped that wasn't the case).

"Hey, Salinas!" someone shouted from a nearby booth. It was the waiter, Matt, who previously served Danzou and Catherine. "Why are you hitting on the female customers, again?"

"What? They're fine women, as I do say so myself!"

"Just try not to have affair with them, at least! Especially with the younger girls!" shouted Matt as he served two platters to the two female teenagers from earlier when Nathan arrived to the restaurant. One of the platters was filled to the brim with a vast diversity of food, and the other platter had a reasonable amount of food.

Salinas sighed before turning to Ayaka. "I apologize, Miss. Guess I'll have to look for women around my age…"

"Hey, it's fine!" Ayaka gave a smile of reassurance at their waiter. "Just don't go hitting on girls younger then you!" The waiter and Ayaka chortled a little at her joke. She was correct; their waiter was a good man, at heart.

"Joking aside," Salinas began, "I'll come back in a few minutes to write down whatever you want." As the waiter left to serve the other customers, a janitor of fifteen-years of age, coming in from the bar after cleaning up a spill, pushed the cart to the middle of the pathway between the booths, next to Ayaka and Justin's booth. He took the mop and bucket full of water from the cart, setting the bucket down on the wooden floorboard, and began to mop the floor.

Xavier grunted silently to himself as he swabbed the dirty, wooden floorboard with his soaked mop. This section needed to be cleaned, just like the other sections – besides the beer spill at the bar, that is. He was near the stage, where Fame and Fortune were performing their last album, A Soldier's Tragedy, and the bar, where the live chatter of filmed-live national football games, bets between fans, and essentially the laughter of animated talk filled its atmosphere along with the faint smell of alcohol. Both were quite noisy, and it was distracting him from working.

Although, he appreciated the emotionally tragic swing music, he did not appreciate the loud football games that to him were blasting into his eardrums. Xavier's hands were beginning tighten into fists as the music and yelling were really starting to get into his nerves; thoughts of Mizia being cut off of her life support flooded his mind like a tsunami. He needed to focus!

If Xavier failed to do his job, then he won't have enough money this month to pay for her medical upkeep, and it was only a week before the end of April – it was Wednesday – and he would be out of work for his incompetence! Gritting his teeth as a response to those negative thoughts, Xavier's sweeps were being fueled by both his determination to work for enough money, and the ire that was growing inside him from all of the noisy distractions that is the bar and the stage.

It was when that his hands were so clenched that they might as well snap the shaft of the mop in half that someone, a girl around his age, spoke to him with a concerned voice. "Hey, are you okay? You don't seem to be happy."

Angrily, his head snapped at the girl. He didn't have time for senseless chatter with a girl; he had a sister to save! "Oh, I'm not happy," Xavier began with a snarl, "I'm pissed! Sorry for the language, but I can't spare the time to speak with a girl such as yourself!"

"So, you don't like speaking to girls?" she asked curiously with a raised eye. The young janitor stayed silent for a minute, his mop remaining still in his hands. Ever since that day when Mizia nearly drowned in their family pool last year, their parents had divorced – Xavier is actually not related to Mizia, or his parents, he's her adopted brother and son – leaving Xavier to start working at age fourteen in order to pay for his stepsister's expensive medical bills. He never knew his birth parents, but he knew that he was born with something that makes Meisters and Weapons and even Evil Humans pale in comparison. Xavier dared not to speak of it, but this power was one of the reasons that he is a well-trained Meister and knows a good deal about the supernatural aspects of the world.

"N-No," he answered, with a heavy voice, "It's just that… I'm working here for a reason; I'm trying to keep my younger sister alive."

"Really?" she replied with widened eyes. Xavier noticed that her boyfriend, or brother, or cousin, or relative/family member was observing him with a cautious look on his face. "Excuse me," he began, "Are you her brother, Death Scythe Law?"

"Yeah, I'm him," he answered, though he raised a little curious eyebrow at the sudden subject change, "But you can call me Justin."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Justin." Xavier said as he offered his hand for a handshake. Respectfully, Justin accepted the offer and shook his hand.

"You look familiar to me," he spoke. "Are you Xavier Noyu of Class Crescent Moon?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh, Ayaka has the same class as you, Xavier!" cried Justin. "Ayaka, why didn't you mention him earlier?"

"Sorry," she answered, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm trying to pay attention to the lectures, and I generally don't ogle at cute guys such as Xavier…"

"Wait, what?!" both Justin and Xavier shouted with disbelief written all over their faces. "Did… did you just called me "cute"?" Xavier asked her, a blush slowly crawling on his cheeks.

"Yeah, why…?" soon, Ayaka realized her mistake and she tried to look away from her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say you're cute! I mean, you are cute- Argh, I didn't mean that, either!" Immediately, Ayaka was stuttering and panicking as her face became a full-blown cherry red. Justin's eye was twitching as he tried to calm down Ayaka.

"Ayaka, please settle down! You're disturbing the public peace!"

Xavier, however, remained silent – cute…? Many girls in the academy and his old high school had called him that. He brushed all of them off like it was nothing, but in this case; Xavier didn't even know what to say. Those kinds of compliments never had affected him, but somehow, this girl somehow had managed to deeply fluster him. _Come on, Xavier, there's no time to chat with girls, especially this one; your sister needs you more than them!_

So why was he blushing madly?

"Hey, you seem to be spacing out," Ayaka said, snapping Xavier out of his trance. "I'm sorry that I called you "cute"… I honestly think you are…"

"N-No, it's fine. I'm Xavier… Xavier Noyu."

"Ayaka… Ayaka Law…"

Xavier and Ayaka mustered enough determination to gaze intently at each other. The young janitor realized that Ayaka was quite… pretty; the way her curly, blond hair shined under the dim lighting of Death City Restaurant, her big, baby-blue eyes staring into his own, and how small her face was. Ayaka also realized that Xavier was truly cute; she admired his long, raven hair that hanged over his blue eyes that showed seriousness, and yet, a past of sorrow. Justin was observing them as they gazed into each other's' eyes as if they were entranced. _Maybe they will get together, someday_, he thought.

Honestly, Justin was happy for Ayaka, and yet, he was also a little fearful of Xavier. What was he like? Did he do bad things in the past? What's he like in Class Crescent Moon? As soon as Justin was about to intervene, the High Definition television sets hanging above the counter of the bar suddenly switched into static, followed by a dull, electronic alarm. That was the emergency alarms that would broadcast all over the country, every month in a drill. The drills, though the US government exercises them, is required by Shibusen to be held at least every month, in case of a global crisis. However, the next drill was scheduled to take place at the end of April, and it was a week away from that time.

That meant that something is definitely not right.

The customers, members, and even those outside of Death City Restaurant wandered up and gathered to the nearest television set, radio, or anything that was a form of electronic communication connected to the cable or radio network. All of the sudden, the static screens switched to Fox News, where the headline:

BREAKING NEWS: Aliens Have Returned?

Was broadcasting all over the screen erratically; Justin, Ayaka, and Xavier slowly went up to the nearest television set as Rosie and Fame and Fortune stopped playing their album and watched the nearest set.

"Ugh…" that was Justin's response to the alien attack on Brighton. _Great, _he groaned inwardly,

"Ayaka," the young Death Scythe began as he stood up, "I need to head to the academy. Xavier, please, watch Ayaka for me, and _do not _do anything to her while I'm away." Immediately, he broke off into a dash to the academy before Ayaka or Xavier could protest. Ayaka sighed in irritancy, before turning to Xavier.

"So much for the brother-sister time, huh?" she said to him as he nodded in agreement.

"Aliens…? What's that about?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to make of this. Both Xavier and Ayaka were very much bewildered by the breaking news; aliens returning? Maybe they weren't well-informed of what happened in the past, but whatever it is, it does not sound good. Though the news continued to film the battle, it switched back to the studio, where the reporters provided their opinioned and somewhat biased commentary of the attack. Consequently, most of the patrons and staff members returned to whatever they were doing, though talk of aliens and invasion still lingered in the atmosphere of the restaurant. Rosie was nowhere to be found, and as a result, Fame and Fortune had to cancel their final performance, much to the disappointment of the many fans who arrived to Death City Restaurant just to listen to them playing their favorite albums.

A staff member went up to the jukebox at the bar, and turned it on, again, changing the track to play "Bad", by U2. Xavier, returning to his work, swabbed the wooden floorboard once more as the staccato notes of the bass beats into his ears. Ayaka waited for her waiter, Salinas, to return so she could give her order to him, but he hasn't return since the news broadcasted that alien attack. Instead, another waiter, Ben Wulfstan, came up to her, notepad in hand and ready to jot down the order.

"I apologize for Salinas' sudden disappearance," he began, not even blinking an eye. "He was forced to return home today due to being infected with a virus." Suspiciously, the Meister-less Weapon raised an eyebrow at Ben; infection? Salinas appeared fine just several minutes ago, and he didn't seem to exhibit any sort of symptom that could indicate a virus that she knew of. Oh well, she thought; time to order her food, as she is hungry as a horse!

"That's okay," she smiled at him, "I hope he gets better."

"I see… What item would you like to have as your dinner, for today?" Ben asked her.

"I'll have..." Ayaka gave it some thought for a minute, until she finally came up with one. "I'll have a salad, dark-green with ranch, please. Also, I would like baked french fries with that, please."

"Is that all?" the waiter asked, writing down her order.

She nodded. Ben gave her a small nod, speaking, "You order will arrive in several minutes," before heading to the kitchen to deliver the order. Ayaka turned to her iced coffee and began to sip a good amount of it. She was crazy for the taste of coffee (except for instant coffee, she doesn't like it) and often tries to order it, but she does express a degree of self-discipline, as Ayaka has to be even more fit and healthy in order for her fitness to be well-moderated. Putting the glass of coffee down on the small, glass place mat, the younger Law turned to Xavier, who was still mopping this section.

"Hey, Xavier?" she started, twirling her fingers a little bit. "When you're done, can we... head out to the beach, sometime?"

He stopped his mopping and turned his head to Ayaka, his eyes widened with surprise. "The beach...? I don't have time for that! I need to earn enough money to pay for my sister's medical bills, and you know that!"

"I know, but I mean, when you earn enough money for this month."

Sighing, Xavier completely turned to her with a forlorn gaze. "Even if I do manage to earn all of the money this week for the month, I still have to work in order pay for my debts, as well..."

"Debts?" she raised a curious eye at the young janitor; what did he meant by "debts"?

"Yeah, debts," he began, "I owe... someone... money for a job I did in order to pay my sister's medical bill last year. I didn't had an actual job at the time, and they were going to cut off her life support. I was desperate for some cash..."

"Wait, you don't mean...?"

"Yeah... I worked in the black market, last year, acting as a courier for illegal goods," with a heavy heart, Xavier refused to look any longer at Ayaka, "I had earned so much money finishing each job that I thought I could depend on it, for good. One day, I delivered some drugs and weapons banned by Shibusen for a client when he demanded that I pay him more than what I had at the time. He was a greedy bastard, and I promised him I will get all of the money needed at the end of this month... That's why I'm so worked up about it; not only that I still haven't earned that much money for the debt, but also I have barely even enough for my sister!"

Ayaka's mouth dropped in great shock at all of this; Xavier used to work as a courier in the black market? It was amazing that DWMA did not know of this, if they knew, then he would've been in prison for half of his life. "If I don't earn enough money for the debt, he said that he was going to poison my sister! I know... it's terrible... Just please leave me be, I don't want to burden anyone..."

For minutes that it felt like it had turned into hours, there wasn't any speak among the two EAT students. The atmosphere of the restaurant, without Fame and Fortune, now seemed gloomy, despite Bad's cheerful beats echoing all over the restaurant. Xavier continued to swab the floors, while Ayaka just looked bored, not even knowing what to make of Xavier's story. When Bad, by U2, ended, someone else switched the track to something a little more emotionally tragic. It was "Love for a Child," by Jason Mraz came up over the intercom of Death City Restaurant. That was one of Xavier's favorite artists and songs; not only that Jason provides some of the most emotional songs, in his opinion, but this particular one describes how he almost lost his sister last year to a near-drown in their pool and much of what happened last year. When the slow, instrumental verse ended, Xavier began to sing along with the lyrics. He had sang along this song so many times that he knew the lyrics, beat, and notes like the back of his hand. His voice also accentuated well with the singer's voice, reaching the correct pitches, dynamics, and notes with accuracy that was achieved through practice.

Ayaka – and soon, many customers and staff members, both in the kitchen and at the dining and foyer area of the restaurant – began listening in to Xavier's singing. Much of the activity had stopped, and soon, even pedestrians walking next to the restaurant heard Xavier's singing and began peering in to the windows. The verses got a little more intense, though Xavier adjusted well to them. Ayaka enjoyed his singing; to her, it was beautiful, just like Rosie's Fame and Fortune's album that was supposed to be played today, A Soldier's Tragedy. Xavier, on the other hand, just continued to sing as the verses builds up upon on each other, reaching a few climaxes and even building up after that. Upon reaching the second final climax, he let his emotions poured out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and fully listened in. Upon reaching the final climax and verse, he let his singing and emotional voice out, then continued on to the end in a soft piano

Essentially, everyone present in the restaurant and outside erupted into a huge roar of clapping and cheering. The manager was in tears, while Matt smiled warmly and approvingly at his friend. Ben remained stoic, but Xavier and Matt could tell that under that mask he always wears, he too was moved by Xavier's singing. Suddenly, money was being presented to him, and the manager came up to him, giving him a pat on the back.

"You're a great singer, Xavier!" he cried as some of the members of Fame and Fortune that were still present in the restaurant came up down the aisle and nodded in agreement. "You should perform at the stage sometime; just for that, you get a raise!"

"Uh, no thanks, it's okay," Xavier replied, his anxiety skyrocketing as his cheeks blushed in embarrassed. "I only sang to the song, that's all. I don't deserve this money, or that raise..."  
"Oh come on, of course you deserve it – I insist you get the raise!"

Xavier wasn't sure how to make of this; first, he didn't had enough money to pay for his debt, and had barely enough to pay for Mizia's medical bills, and now, everyone's throwing him all of the money he could possibly have in the world?

"No..." Ayaka suddenly, amidst the cheering and publicity. Xavier and the manager turned to her, a little bewildered by her response to his singing. "No... Xavier, I'm going to help you earn enough money, whether you like it or not! You're a great guy," _and a cute one in particular, _she thought with a blush, "but you have to accept others' offers to help you! There are people who can help you, and if you keep on refusing it, then you will face your life's problems alone with no one to help you!"

Xavier, taken aback by Ayaka's shout, was even more flustered as the manager whistled. "That girl is very pretty, Xavier, good job!"

"It's not like that!" he whispered harshly at him, until Ayaka seized and clutched his wrist and began to dash out of the restaurant, dragging him out to the setting sun's orange-baked streets. The manager now had a baffled look on his face, but yelled at him. "Have fun, you two, and don't get forget to buy birth-control pills for her!"

"What- hey! I told you, it's not like that!" Xavier hollered back at him. Though, Ayaka heard all of the manager's yell, she pretended that she didn't heard him. The younger Law is going to help him in recovering from the ghosts of his past.

Help him pay his debts.

Suddenly, she shoved a cart full of cabbages down. The vendor cried out in horror as it shattered into several large pieces before shouting furious curses at them. He started to chase them down with a wooden pole from the wreckage.

"Ayaka, what the hell was that for?!" Xavier shouted at her as he looked back at the angry vendor. "You're also kind of pulling my wrist apart!"

"Sorry!" she yelled back, still in her dash. "I like to cause a little bit of trouble, every once in a while; it's fun and exhilarating, you know?!"

"Where are we going!"

"The beach! I have something in mind!" As she dragged Xavier, dashing to the nearest bus station, a Death City Restaurant motorcycle, manned by Ben, came up to her at a relatively matching speed. Not even staring at her, he presented a biodegradable paper bag with two paper boxes, the larger one containing her salad, the smaller one containing her fries.

"Would you like your salad and fries on a take out?" he asked with a stoic voice, as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Yes please!" she answered in a cry as Ayaka pulled out her wallet expertly and exchanged a twenty-dollar bill to Ben and got her salad and fries.

"Enjoy your food," he said before turning the motorcycle around.

"What the hell?!" Xavier cried out, again. For some reason, this chase reminded him of a little-known, but well-produced anime he watched, once. "There's the bus!" yelled Ayaka; the bus, its electronic sign flashing "Death City Beach", was starting to move. "Let's run faster!"

Something tells him that he's going to have one hell of an evening.


	5. Sad Announcement

**Author's Announcement:**

**I am very saddened to announce that Kishin Hunter Chronicles has been officially discontinued. The reason for that is that the administrator of Soul Eater Rp!ACTIVE has revamped the forum, once more, but that's not the real reason. This real reason is more of a bias, unfortunately. I think that the forum RP has taken a wrong turn: in other words, the administrator stated that it is now a "RP as you wish" forum. I am not saying that it is bad, in any sort of way, as it is an interesting concept, but for those of you that have read the first two parts of the prologue, then that concept will not fit correctly for the plot.**

**I had a short-lived discussion with the administrator about it, but to be honest, I have asked if I could take it. I have gone over a good explanation as to why, and to summarize it, Kishin Hunter Chronicles is a plot that should be handled with care. The administrator had created it and us RPers had helped it to shape to what it is today. I really liked the plans for the plot, but the direction it is taking is somewhat... questionable, in my opinion. He said "No" (I am not going into specific detail), and that is where I have officially resigned from Soul Eater Rp!ACTIVE. I understand that it is the administrator's plot, but I didn't want to see it fall into what I believe is the wrong direction. I tried to at least provide some sort of critique and help (I think...), but he refused it (probably because I was poorly communicating with him...).**

**Maybe my mistake is that asking if I could take it, but regardless, please do not expect anymore updates from Kishin Hunter Chronicles. I am truly sorry that this happened, and I will not delete this fan fiction, because I want to set this as a reminder for what could have been a great RP. **

**Thank you for all of those who had read, reviewed, followed, and favorite Kishin Hunter Chronicles. I also thank those who had submitted their OCs; as for them, I truly apologize for this mess. I don't think this conflict will ever resolve itself, however, so please, I am not the one to blame for this.**

**-Sda209.**


End file.
